


Get The Joke

by Geritashipper123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Soooo much fluff, The legends are oblivious idiots, sara knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: The day Leonard Snart dies- not just for the Legends but more importantly for Mick Rory-That’s the day Sara realizes that no one else gets it.





	Get The Joke

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very short, I got a prompt for coldwave with the line "I can't stand the thought of losing you," and I saw the opprotunity to write fix it, and I was just like,,,, yes. 
> 
> Im proud of this, yaaaay. Dedicated to my friendo @hotforcaptaincold

 

The day Leonard Snart dies- not just for the Legends but more importantly for  _Mick Rory-_

That’s the day Sara realizes that no one else gets it.

Mick just looks  _dead_  inside and while the others are grieving, they’re also not seeing it. They don’t see that Len didn’t die for  _them_  or for  _the world_. Oh no, that wasn’t his style. Sara can see, plain and simple. Leonard Snart died so Mick Rory wouldn’t, easy as chicken shit. 

It takes her slightly longer to realize that the reason they don’t get it is because she’s actually the only one who noticed that their teammates were married, domestic as shit, and absolutely head over heels ass-backward in love with one another. 

The realization makes Sara laugh for a good twenty minutes, and then cry for another thirty, because shit, Snart is dead now and they others will never get the joke

 

* * *

 

The day Leonard Snart appears on the ship and immediately begins jumping up and down and fistpumping because  _TAKE THAT OCCULUS YOU CANT KEEP ME DOWN-_

Well, it’s pretty damn amazing to see the expressions on everyone’s faces. And Sara knows it’s about to get better in 4, 3, 2-

The door to the bridge swishes open as Mick steps on, mid-swig of beer. Len falls silent as their eyes meet. The bottle falls from Mick’s hand and shatters against the floor.

The whole room quakes with tension- at least  _the universe_ recognizes the importance of this moment- as Snart steps forward. Another step. Another. And then Mick charges forward and in the space of a blink, Leonard is on his ass on the floor, gasping for air after the gut punch Mick had just given him. 

“Mick! What the fuck dude?!” Jax snapped, and Amaya muttered something about an animal which, seriously, not okay. Sara knew that the crew’s behavior- herself included- lately was not Snart approved, but she figured they’d cross that bridge later because Mick is  _crying._

Seriously, full out tears are running down his face as he stares silently at Len, Jaw clenched and Sara knows if Mick opens his mouth he’ll be in full-blown hysterics. 

Len stands up slowly, grunting a little. He looks Mick in the eye and says Whatever you’ve been telling yourself about my death, it’s not true.” 

Sara blinks, and Snart continues. “The lie where you say it’s your fault is a lie, anyone who says I did it so I could die a hero is a liar, any anxiety-ridden comment about me doing it so I could get away from you is wrong."

Leonard steps forward until he’s close enough to cup Mick’s cheeks and thumb away the tears. 

“The  _only_ reason I left you, was  _willing_ to leave your side,” Len mutters, voice softer than Sara has ever heard it “Is because **I can’t stand the thought of losing you.** You’ve survived without me, Mick. I can’t  _live_ without you, and we both know it.”

Len rises up to his toes so he can press Mick’s forehead against his, and Mick’s inhale is loud enough that no one can mistake or ignore the blatant emotion there. 

“I love you.” Len says “And I swear to god, if you ever put your thumb on a live grenade again I’ll-”

“If you ever,” Mick says, voice rough “and I mean  _ever_ die on me again, Snart, ‘ll make the entire world burn.” 

“I'm sorry,” Ray says, ruining the moment “are they dating? Have they been dating this whole time?”

“We’re married.” Mick and Len say in sync, not looking away from one another. And Sara doubles over, clutching her stomach and laughing until she cries, because fuck-

Their  _faces,_ okay? Totally. Worth. it. 

**Author's Note:**

> come check me out on tumblr www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com
> 
> I will 
> 
> see yaThe day Leonard Snart dies- not just for the Legends but more importantly for Mick Rory-
> 
> That’s the day Sara realizes that no one else gets it.


End file.
